


It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year

by SamuelJames



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve for Spike & Lindsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It's Gonna Be A Happy New Year  
> Pairing: Spike/Lindsey  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: New Year's Eve for Spike and Lindsey.  
> Notes: Starting small in this fandom with a 100 word drabble. The title is of course taken from RENT.  
> Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Spike’s been to enough of these celebrations to know that most everybody is desperate for a kiss at midnight, maybe more to ease them through the anti-climax of New Year. He’s done New Year, new century even and it’s never changed much. He’s only here for Lindsey. He’d been all prepared with his it’s a big let down speech when Lindsey gave him that look, tilting his head just the right way that to look up at Spike with those pleading eyes. He’ll allow Lindsey his fun, he’s not jaded like Spike yet, there’ll be other nights just for them.


End file.
